


Dressed to Kill

by triskellionquinn



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Crossdressing, High Heels, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, PWP with absolutely no Plot, Sexual Fantasy, corsets, i'm not even sorry, self love, slight narcissism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 13:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12558336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triskellionquinn/pseuds/triskellionquinn
Summary: Zenos in high heels, lingerie and a corset.





	Dressed to Kill

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a conversation I had with @Psionikubi that prompted them to draw some Zenos art that then spurred the creation of this fic. This is just straight up porn, read at your own risk. No beta, as usual.

The quiet that followed the sound of a closing door was a blessing, the bustle of the day draining away. A smirk pulled at thin lips as gauntlet-clad fingers twisted the lock, clicking it into place. It was as if turning that lock flipped an interior switch, and the reality of the day came crashing down. A deep breath, a shaky sigh, but not from weariness. From excitement. The sheer knowledge that he had a secret that no one else was privy to.

  
Zenos pushed away from the door, heavy armor falling to the floor piece by piece. While he would normally treat his armor with a little more tact, as it stood he was far too impatient to rid himself of the encasing. As the chest piece fell away, long fingers slid against the velvety texture of the corset underneath. It had been quite the chore to breathe at first, but he did find that the slimming qualities did allow him to better fit into his armor. Though at first it had merely been for practicality, to protect him, over time the undergarment got more risque, more indulgent. Even now it was a deep violet, stained nearly pitch black and detailed with delicate lacing. Again he slid his fingers over it, marveling the way it contoured his slim waist ever so slightly. That smirk widened, and with a small flourish Zenos rid himself of the remaining pieces to his armor to reveal the truest of his secrets. While the corset was one thing, what he wore below was nothing short of his own fantasy and fetish. The soft silk of the panties hugged his hips, custom made to accommodate his... shape. Teasing the edge of the straps with his thumbs, Zenos lightly let the fabric snap against his skin. His breath hitched, the silk-concealed mound between his legs giving a twitch of interest.

  
How daring of him to wear something so scandalous beneath his armor. What would his men think of their leader if they were to find out? What of his enemies? Would they continue to fear him? Yes, they would fear him still. He would make sure of that. Zenos once again teased at the delicate straps along his hips, tugging upwards to increase the pressure on his cock. The tightness. He gasped, licking his lips slowly at the slight tease. It was almost sensual in the way he toyed with the panties. The mere thought of that word sent a thrilling shiver down his spine. Panties. He was wearing _panties_....

  
Feeling a throb between his legs, Zenos was reminded that he had indeed locked the door. He did have the privacy of his chambers, and his men were at least moderately intelligent not to interrupt him when he retreated to his rooms. He walked, no, sashayed across the plush carpet towards his bed before he stopped. He caught his reflection in the mirror out of the corner of his eye. The dark fabric against his skin made him seem paler than usual, as if he were glowing. Zenos gave himself an appreciative once over before turning around to peer over his shoulder. Of all the things he could be wearing, of all the panties he could have chosen, he had gone for a barely there thong. The soft, pale globes of his backside looked inviting, even sensual with the dark fabric framing them so perfectly. Unable to help himself, he slid his hands down his sides, over the curve of his backside and palmed both sweet swells in the palms of his hands. His hips twitched in response, his lower lip moving to fit between his teeth as he squeezed and slightly spread his hands. He imagined they belonged to another, gripping tightly as he moved against them. Whether or not he pictured his enemy, or a friend, or even a lover from long ago, it was hard to say.

  
Opening his eyes again, Zenos looked at himself in the mirror. It was good, but not right. Something was missing... Something... A playful smile tugged at his lips. He had gone this far, had he not? Why not go all the way? Striding over to his bed, he knelt down for a brief moment and withdrew a box. Custom made, and he'd had the delivery boy killed in order to keep his silence. His body shivered in anticipation, his hands shaking with eagerness as he opened the box and withdrew his prizes.

  
Long, silky stockings were the first to emerge from the box, sheer and soft to the touch. He laid them out carefully before once again reaching into the box and withdrawing a set of black shoes, the heel forged of metal six inches long. He slid his hand along the smooth side of the shoes. A stilletto, as so named due to the heel resembling that of a stilletto blade. Deadly. Zenos ran his tongue over his lips slowly before he set the shoes down on the thick carpet. Seating himself on the edge of the bed, he pulled on the stockings first. His legs were smooth, free of hair. It had been an afterthought when he had placed the order. The temptation to feel smooth and soft, much like the silky satin of his panties... Zenos had shaved his legs only once, and it had been a compulsion to continue ever since the moment he felt the smooth, warm texture of his own skin. Pulling soft stockings up over equally soft legs, he fastened the garter belts in place before he stood. He had only practiced walking in the heels a few times, but now he felt the confidence to do so without embarrassing himself.

  
He slipped his feet into the heels, the six inches giving him a towering stature that was not decidedly necessary, but he didn't care. The moment he stood tall in those stilettos, he felt... Powerful. Sliding his legs against each other to feel the smooth slip of the fabric against his legs, Zenos felt them shake just a little at the jolt of pleasure it sent up his spine. With one foot in front of the other, he sauntered back to the mirror to see the full effect. With those extra inches to add to his towering physique, he had to admit he looked... domineering. More so than usual. Long legs clad in sheer black fabric, the slight peek of pale thighs right before the skimpy line of his panties. The longer he stared, the warmer his body became. He had to back away from the mirror step by step. Until his knees hit the bed behind him.

  
Ever so slowly, he took a seat on the bed, the cool silk of his sheets a pleasant contrast to the warm flush of his body. The heat of his backside. Everything was throbbing, and he could see the state of his body in the mirror, unable to conceal the reaction. He was erect, the tip of his cock pressing against the lacy silk of his panties. He almost wished he had gotten them in a lighter color, maybe a red. Just so he could see the bead of precum at the very tip soaking into the fabric, darkening it with his desire.

  
Easing himself back onto his bed a little more, he kept his eyes on his reflection until his back met the cool wood of his headboard. Leaning back into it with a soft groan, Zenos let his legs fall open, exposing himself in the mirror. The sharp heels of his stillettos dug into his sheets, potentially tearing holes, but he didn't care. He liked the way his leg was shaped when he pressed down, lifting his hips up. Reaching up behind him, he wrapped his hand over the edge of the headboard and lifted his hips even more, his legs bent at the knees and open wide to leave absolutely nothing hidden in his own reflection. What would they think if they saw him like this? Spread open in such a way, in something so scandalous as this? Would they care? Would they laugh? Or would they want him? Zenos licked his lips at the thought of that last one, remembering a pair of burning eyes that day at Rhalgr's Reach. He imagined them burning for an entirely different reason as they looked at him. With lust, hunger... Desire...

  
Zenos' free hand had slipped down between his legs before he could fully comprehend what was happening. His fingers lightly teased the edge of his panties before eagerly slipping underneath. The first touch to his cock was like heaven, a breathy gasp slipping free as he touched himself. Picturing heated eyes, watching him toy and play with himself. Touch himself in a way that made him pant. Teasing fingers became rougher on his skin, a hand wrapping firmly around a throbbing manhood. His hand tightened on the headboard as he stroked himself, his hips rising and falling with each pass of his hand. He pictured those eyes above him, hot as a hand that replaced his own increased the speed. Zenos pressed his lips together to keep silent, though in his mind those firm lips twisted into a smirk as they ordered him not to smother his sounds. He could almost feel phantom hands on his skin, following the contours of his corset, hooking thumbs in the delicate straps of his panties and pulling them down. The cool air of his room against his heated body made him tremble, his eyes falling closed as he indulged in the fantasy a little more.

  
Those eyes would dip down to disappear between his legs, and a hot mouth would take over for their hands. A tongue sliding against him, teasing the slit at the tip of his cock. Zenos pressed his thumb against that spot now, jerking his hips at the sensation as slippery pre welled up beneath the pressure of his thumb. He pictured a hot pink tongue flicking it away to disappear into that tempting mouth only to take him in again. Down over his shaft, those eyes peering up from between long lashes as those lips and tongue drove him closer to the edge. Zenos dug his heels into the mattress, hearing the sheets rip under the metal heel, but ignoring it in favor for his fantasy.

  
That mouth would leave him soon to avoid ending this too quickly, replaced once again by hands calloused by combat. Rough against his soft skin, pressing in all the places that made him writhe. The sensation of teeth sinking into the soft meat of his thigh would bring him right to the edge, a plea almost on his lips. But he wouldn't beg, instead he would let himself be pushed right to that edge. Again and again. Until he couldn't take it anymore. Until he demanded that mouth again. Those eyes would burn bright with triumph, and then he'd get his reward. Though Zenos would not relinquish control in that moment. Instead he'd thread his fingers into hair that looked almost too soft to touch, tighten his fingers and wrench that alluring mouth from his cock. He would demand for it to open, to invite him in, and then he would feed his shaft into that willing mouth. A game of cat and mouse, he would play it until he was satisfied. Until he got what he wanted. Those burning eyes, hot with desire and wet with unshed tears as he pushed himself further, taking his own pleasure now instead of letting it be delivered to him.

  
Zenos adjusted himself, moving from lying back with his legs spread to on his knees, his hips moving to pump himself through the slick palm of his hand. He was dripping, his body throbbing at the fantasy his mind was conjuring up. He imagined straddling that face, his hands taking hold of the back of that skull. So easily crushed with enough pressure... So fragile in his hands. He would take that mouth then, hot lips stretched tight as he fed his cock down a constricting throat. He'd take his pleasure, pushing until hands tightened on the meat of his ass, nails digging into the flesh. A plea for oxygen. Again and again, to the point where he could almost tell that vision was getting blurry, that lungs were screaming for air.  
Then, when he was on the very edge, where everything was shaking and hot, he would pull out and come all over that gasping face. Against warm, swollen lips and fluttering eyelids. Claiming. Marking.

  
Zenos came back to himself slowly, his eyes opening to once again find himself in front of the mirror. Disheveled, and flushed from orgasm. Slowly, his hand slipped from an all too sensitive cock, long fingers stained with his release. Hot eyes found his reflection again, observing the rise and fall of his chest, the way the corset moved with him. His panties were damp, stained with the evidence of his own debauchery. While he mourned their sorry state, a smile pulled at his lips as he lifted his fingers to his mouth and lapped up the warm essence from them. He'll just have to buy another pair for next time, won't he?

**Author's Note:**

> Massive kudos to my dear reader Psionikubi, who did some amazing artwork for my Prey series. Fic was inspired by this image they drew: http://psionikubi.tumblr.com/post/166929321424/zenos-the-type-to-have-kinks-nooo-waay-cmon
> 
> Follow them, give them likes and lots of love. They've done an incredible job bringing pieces of The Art of Stalking Your Prey to life and they deserve recognition and cookies!


End file.
